A dataset is often quite large, requiring substantial digital storage capability. Further, it is challenging to search and analyze large quantities of data. Thus, it is desirable to identify and index salient features of a dataset, thereby reducing the quantity of data necessary to adequately represent the dataset, as well as facilitating quicker analysis.